


Roommates

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya dealing with commoner stuff, Everyone dealing with stuff, F/M, Gen, Makoto dealing with Byakuya, Pre-Despair/Maybe Non-Despair AU, Roomates time, [DR1 spoilers later on], are you happy now you jube, it depends on you, not pointing any fingers but we all know who blew up the school, proper spelling fancy, the school blew up and now they have to live in shitty appartments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Makoto and his friends find themselves in a situation that affects all of them and the rest of the school. As a cover-up, the school has turned the 'incident' on its head and made it into an assignment of sorts. To live out as normal people with normal jobs, living together in groups of two. Some will deal with it rather well, like Makoto.However, someone like Byakuya, not so much.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck shit I'm actually alive. It's been too long, how are you guys? Alive too? Hope so, because your precious author has written another something for you guys, now enjoy!

“You expect me,” Byakuya started, “to live here?”

The two boys stood there, taking in their new home. A modest little apartment. One that certainly wouldn’t be advisable for two people to live in.

However, with _ certain _ events and Makoto’s new low wage job, it’s the best they could afford.

“It’s not so bad, Byakuya. It’ll be fine, you’ll see,” Makoto said, smiling.

Refusing to answer, Byakuya just tsked, and walked straight out, leaving Makoto to do the unpacking himself.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Byakuya returned from his little walk. It was growing dark outside, and Makoto had already set out the little essentials and luxuries that they could scavenge from their dorm rooms after the… _ incident. _

Makoto took it upon himself to do the unpacking for Byakuya as well, being careful of his friend’s things, and set them up nicely on his side of the apartment. A pile of different flavoured noodles sat on the kitchen bench.

He smiled at Byakuya as he strode inside.

“Hey, you took your time! I got everything set up while you were gone. There’s some noodle cups, too, if you want some. It’s good!” Makoto held up his own cup of half-eaten noodles for emphasis. Oriental flavoured. A cheap but worthy option.

Byakuya however, looked slightly disgusted. “Is that even food?”

Makoto slurped up his noodles happily, making a noise that sounded like a muffled “yep!”

The other looked away to rid himself of the scene of Makoto downing such garbage. “Honestly, I don’t know how you are still alive.”

“It’s not that bad,” Makoto defended. He cupped both hands around the styrofoam cup and tipped the rest of the soup into his mouth.

Byakuya decided that now was the time to turn in.

He headed for his side of the room, his hate growing more as he realised he would have to sleep on the _ floor. _ But, Makoto did his best to make it more appealing by spreading out an unzipped sleeping bag. Byakuya recognised it from one of the camp trips Hope’s Peak set them on.

He set himself carefully on the sleeping bag but dared not lie down. He hunched up, setting his gaze on the cheaply made walls that made this horrid place. Perhaps that’ll be enough of a signal to tell his fellow student to leave him be. He just wanted a nice quiet. His eyes began to close, trying not to delve deep into his thoughts as he relented into the hands of sleep…

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound outside, the smashing of glass, followed up with a cry, _ “What was that for? I needed that!” _

Byakuya slumped into his folded arms, scowling, not wanting to get up. Makoto had already made his way outside to see what was going on.

* * *

Hagakure was on the ground, the remnants of his possessions were scattered all over the floor. The crystal ball broken and shattered in sharp pieces, some height above it was a deep dent in the wall. Celeste stood at the door that led to what is now, her apartment alone.

“You can’t kick me out! Where am I going to sleep?” Hagakure pleaded.

“Hm.” Celeste closed her eyes, as if thinking it over, the silver spike laden on her finger traced over her perfectly sharp jawline. Without opening her eyes, she spoke, “You can sleep outside in a rot ridden ditch.”

Giving Hagakure a porcelain smile, she slammed the door on him. 

“Leste!” Hagakure banged on the door.

All the commotion led to others on the same floor to peek out, tired from unpacking, they did not much appreciate such a rude awakening. Asahina looked ready to murder. Junko leaned on her doorframe, still looking photogenic even with an offended scowl on her face.

“Honestly, what does a girl have to do to get their beauty sleep? I have a photoshoot in the morning and I can’t go in with bags under my eyes, it’s horrible enough that I have to be subjected to such cruelty!” Junko whined.

Hagakure, seeing his chance, scrambled over to Junko, “Can I bunk with you? Leste just kicked me out and I can’t sleep in a ditch!!”

“Ew, what? But, I guess? I mean I got space, and if that means you’ll shut up.” Junko sighed dramatically, then stepped aside, allowing Hagakure to pick up his remaining things and scramble inside.

There was a moment of silence before Junko piped up, suddenly cheerful, “Well, goodnight!” and she skipped inside, letting the door close on itself.

Makoto stood there awkwardly with the others, giving a small glance to Kyoko who stood beside him. He gave her a small smile.

The rest grumbled, Leon retreating to his place, and Sayaka following behind. Asahina shuffled back to her apartment. Chihiro rubbed his eyes, stumbling into his, giving Kyoko a nervous glance; a non-verbal way of asking if Kyoko was coming as well. After a moment, he scurried inside.

Alone with Kyoko, Makoto laughed. “Well, I’m glad that was sorted out quick.”

Kyoko hummed. “Indeed. Although it could have been handled better. This building doesn’t seem to have much soundproofing. Or much proofing at all.”

“How do you think the rest of them are going to handle this?” Makoto asked. “I mean, having to live in such close quarters and all.”

Kyoko crossed her arms, resting one gloved hand against her chin as she pondered the question. “It’s hard to say,” she finally said. “Many Ultimates have been known to be volatile when forced into circumstances against their favour. For the privileged ones like Byakuya or the angry ones like Mondo, it won’t be a smooth transition.”

Makoto nodded sadly. “Byakuya… isn’t handling it well so far. I honestly don’t think he can cope with the loss of his status and money. I’m worried about him.”

“I’m not,” Kyoko said shortly. “Byakuya will either pick himself up and learn how to work it out, or he’ll give up and lose his spot at Hope’s Peak. Either option is his own decision.”

“Wha- but that’s so mean!” Makoto protested. “He’s our friend and we should help him!”

“Byakuya doesn’t need handouts,” Kirigiri said, disdain barely evident in her calm voice. “That will harm what’s left of his pride and prevent him from learning how to deal with his problems on his own.”

Makoto pouted slightly. “Still,” he muttered. “No one should have to go through that alone. Wouldn’t you want your friends to be with you during a tough time?” 

Kyoko side-eyed him but didn’t answer. Makoto had the sudden feeling that he’d said something wrong. 

“It’s getting late,” Kyoko said suddenly. “I don’t want to keep Chihiro up past bedtime. Goodnight, Makoto. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Before Makoto could say anything else, she was gone.

Makoto stood there in silence, before mumbling a “Goodnight” as well. He turned to his apartment but found that the door closed. And he didn’t have the keys. He tried the knob before knocking. 

“Uh, Byakuya? Can you open the door, please? I’m stuck outside…” 

There wasn’t an answer, and the door didn’t open either. "Byakuya?” 

“...Byakuya?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Makoto, you're stuck outside for the night.


End file.
